Film with a variety of functions is already widely known. In particular, in the field of packaging for foodstuffs and plants such as flowers, etc, a suitable degree of moisture permeability and of transparency are demanded from the point of view of preservation and appearance. Thus, if the moisture permeability is too great then the contents will dry-out whereas, conversely, if the moisture permeability is too low then moisture collects inside and, when the contents comes into contact therewith, rotting or spoiling occurs. Furthermore, when kept at low temperatures in a refrigerator, or the like, the moisture condenses and forms water droplets, which adhere to the film, making the contents hard to see and becoming a cause of spoilage. For the purposes, in particular, of preventing the adhesion of water droplets, hydrophilic materials such as fatty acid esters or ethylene oxide adducts have been incorporated in or applied to the film surface or, alternatively, a treatment has been carried out to raise the water repellency so that even when water droplets are formed they fall away.
However, these techniques suffer from the disadvantage that the surface is made sticky or the incorporated material oozes out, which is unsatisfactory as a commercial product, and so a drying stage is required after the application, and this entails costs. The present invention offers an antifogging film which does not require such application or drying, and which can be obtained merely by coextrusion or lamination.